Mateship
by TimeLordAimi
Summary: A prize for Goldpen for winning my 1984 challenge. This is the story of two friends during WW1. Australia's POV, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

After reading the papers for the past few weeks, it comes as no surprise to me that England decided to declare war on Germany. The tensions building up in Europe are off the chart! So I'm gonna fight with him. Why not? I mean, from all the war stories he told me; fighting against France, Spain; it sounds like a great adventure! I wanna get out there, see the world and show off how useful I really am! Maybe, once I prove myself on the battlefield, the other countries will start respecting me more. Besides, I wanna help! England may be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's me brother, and brothers gotta stick together, right? Plus, I reckon that England needs all the help he can get. He's too proud to ask for it, of course, but I can tell. I've heard of some other guys offering their services too. India and some guy called Can...Cad...Cani...Canada? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it. Canada. I don't think I've met him before. Maybe we'll get a chance to work together! I wouldn't mind having a few new mates.

Me boss, Fisher, agrees that we should help England. He reckons it's a "noble cause where Australians will be able to demonstrate their loyalty" and that we need to "serve King and Empire". Yeah, right-o, boss! Time to show those Brits just how loyal and noble us Aussies really are!

* * *

><p>Went over to England's house for a meeting today. He'd called over everyone that'd said they'd help out. Made us all sign a bunch of stuff. Boring. He could've tried to make it a bit more interesting. Let us all introduce ourselves properly and talk about why we had decided to sign up. Get to know each other better. But no, it's all business, business, business with England. He needs to loosen up.<p>

Oh, and I met that guy Canada. Gee, he sure is quiet. I hardly noticed him at all when I walked into the room. Nearly sat on him when I was looking for a seat. I said sorry and tried to laugh it off. So did he, but I noticed something in his eyes. He looked...sad, but sort of resigned at the same time, y'know? Poor bloke. He was very nice, though. He must like animals, 'cause he was carrying this small white bear everywhere with him. I'd never seen a white bear before! I wanted to talk to him about it, but England started telling me off: "Australia, find a bloody seat already. I'm trying to talk and you're being very rude. Honestly, I'll never understand why you always have to be so loud."

I almost said, "Yeah, and I'll never understand why you always act like you have a giant pole shoved up your arse" but I didn't, 'cause I was trying give everyone else a good impression. Funny, England's always rude to everyone but they all seem to think really highly of him. I guess it's 'cause he's so strong and powerful. Someday I'm gonna be as strong as England. Then he'll start treating me with some respect. I'll show him how great I can be!

* * *

><p>Geez, it's been months since I wrote in this thing. England's been training us so we can be good soldiers. It's real hard work! Sometimes, he even wakes us up in the middle of the night for drills. He says we've gotta be ready to go at any time of the day or night 'cause there's no telling what'll happen out there in the field. I wouldn't mind, 'cept I don't think I've gotten a decent night's sleep since we started.<p>

Canada and me are getting along great. England often puts us together when we have to do exercises in a group. The other day, we were practicing hand-to-hand combat and I got paired up with him. It was kinda funny though, 'cause he didn't really want to attack me at first. Canada's like that. Doesn't want to hurt anyone if he can help it. But I told him it was fine, I could take whatever he threw at me. Besides, he's so gentle, I didn't think he'd put up much of a fight anyway. Boy, was I wrong! He's gotta be one of the fiercest fighters I've ever met! He beat me every single time. (That didn't really help my "other people respecting me more" plan.) Seriously, I never would've guessed he had it in him. No offense or anything. He just doesn't seem the type of fella that'd be good at that kind of thing, you know? Then again, he does come from a place with wild bears and stuff like that. I guess you'd have to be prepared if you ran into one of those.

Although, that bear that's always with him isn't very fierce. All it does is eat maple syrup and sleep. I think it has short-term memory loss or something, 'cause I was talking to it the other day and it kept...well, I'll try and write down some of the conversation for ya.

ME: Oi, sleepy. Wake up.  
>BEAR: Who are you?<br>ME: I'm Australia, remember?  
>BEAR: No. Do you have any food?<br>ME: Well, no, but-  
>BEAR: Boring. I'm going back to sleep.<br>ME: Oi! Don't go to sleep in the middle of a conversation, that's rude! Talk to me!  
>BEAR: About what?<br>ME: Well...what's it like living with Canada?  
>BEAR: Who?<br>ME: You know...Canada.  
>BEAR: Nope.<br>ME: Your owner. You know, the guy with the glasses, that one curl, quiet and stuff?  
>BEAR: Nope. Who are you?<br>ME: I keep tellin' you, I'm-  
>CANADA: Hey, guys, what's going on?<br>BEAR: Who are YOU?  
>CANADA: *sighs* I'm Canada.<br>BEAR: I'm sleepy. Goodnight.  
>CANADA: Sorry about that.<br>ME: Oh, don't worry about it. What's his name, anyway?  
>CANADA: Oh, um...it's Kumakichi...no, Kumasaburo...um, Kumakura...I'm sorry, I can never remember his name.<br>ME: Seems he can't remember yours either!  
>CANADA: Well, yeah. He's not the only one.<br>ME: What d'ya mean by that?  
>CANADA: Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing. Not important. Um, I'd better get going now. It was nice talking to you.<br>ME: Uh, okay. See ya then.

Why do I get the feeling that Canada's not telling me something?


	2. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

Hi guys,  
>Yeah, I haven't written the second chapter yet. Sorry. I know I'm an asshole.<br>I have been kinda busy, what with holidays and school and rehearsals, but that's really no excuse.  
>What I want to know is; is this story worth continuing? I know it's meant to be a prize, but I dunno...should I scrap it and start again? You tell me. And please leave some ideas, if you would be so kind. I'm not terribly good at writing.<br>Once again I apologize,  
>TimeLordAimi <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

"All right, chaps, listen up. I've received intelligence that Germany has set up a new training camp not far from here. I need one of you to go and scout it out before we settle on a plan of attack. Any volunteers?"  
>As soon as England said the word "volunteers", Australia's hand shot straight up into the air. "Carn, England, let me go! I can do it, you know I can!"<br>The other nations rolled their eyes. While Australia's eagerness had surprised them all at first, they had soon gotten used to it and found him quite tiresome. Canada was the only one who went out of his way to talk to Australia, really. Sure, the other nations were polite enough to him, but they were still far from giving Australia the equality and respect that he so dearly craved.  
>He was still so young, after all. The Federation had taken place not quite a decade and a half ago, making him only about thirteen. Although he showed a dedication and loyalty that even some of the older countries lacked, he was still a child. So, whenever Australia volunteered for a solo mission (<em>loudly<em> volunteered), his offers were declined. England frowned at him. "Australia, while I appreciate your, ah, _enthusiasm_, I don't really think that you are suited for this mission. Perhaps-"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Why can't I do it? I've come to training every single day, I've done <em>extra<em> training, I-"  
>"There's no point in arguing. While your efforts are admirable, I don't think that you are responsible enough to handle this on your own. This is not a game."<br>"I know it's not! I'm serious about this, England! _Dead_ serious! Please just gimme a chance to prove myself!" Australia begged. "And if you don't want to send me off on my own, then send someone with me! Just...come on, please?"  
>England sighed heavily. "<em>Alright<em> then! If you think you can handle yourself so well...just don't come crying to me if you mess up, you hear?" **_God, he's so impetuous! I don't know how he thinks he can stay quiet enough to successfully complete a reconnaissance mission._** "Alright then, who's going to babysi- I mean, _accompany_ him?"

* * *

><p>It finally happened! I finally get to go on a mission! England didn't want me to go at first, but I talked him into it. Isn't this great? Once I show him that I <em>can<em> be responsible, I bet he'll start sending me on more and more missions! Then he'll see that I'm a great country too, just like him! And he'll be proud to call me his brother. I'm gonna make sure of that.  
>Oh, and Canada's gonna be coming with me! I was stoked when England said he was gonna be helping me. We're pretty good mates now, I reckon. I always chat with him about things after training and stuff, and he's much less quiet than he used to be.<br>I think I know why he looks so sad all the time, too. His white bear (_polar_ bear, Canada says) keeps forgetting who he is. That's gotta be pretty depressing, if your own pet can't remember who you are. Poor bloke. Sometimes the other countries ignore him too, but I don't think they do it on purpose. Not like with me. They think I'm just a kid who doesn't know what he's getting into. Just 'cause I'm smaller than 'em doesn't mean I'm useless, you know!  
>Hopefully after we do well on this mission, the others will realise that we're important members of the team too!<p>

* * *

><p>AUSTRALIA'S REKON- RECONISE- RECONAY- THINGS I FOUND OUT WHEN SPYING ON GERMANY<p>

-three tents set up around a campfire

-that means that Germany and at least two others are there

-just saw a tall guy wearing a scarf walking into their camp, Canada says that's Russia

-(geez he looks scary)

-there's Germany I think he just came out of one of the tents

-he has big muscles England doesn't have muscles like that I wonder why

-sorry England don't read that last one

-he keeps pacing around

-Russia's just sitting there that's kinda creepy

-oh they're talking now I can't hear them too well but they keep saying the name Serbia I think England mentioned him before

-I think I just heard something about France but I couldn't make out what

-a girl just came out of another tent Canada says she's hungry (?)

-no her name's Hungary sorry couldn't hear properly he was whispering

-she's gone back into the tent

-now she's dragging out another guy (geez, how many people have they got there?)

-I remember his name from the pictures England showed me that's Austria I think

-funny how our names sound the same kind of

-Austria and Australia

-how long do we have to stay here again?

-they're just milling about now not doing anything interesting can we go now

-my leg hurts

-okay they're definitely not doing anything interesting we should report back to England

-geez I'm tired

-England if Canada tells you I fell asleep I wasn't I was just thinking

-wait where did Germany and that lot go

-they have left the area

-there is no sign of the enemy

-I think I just heard something

-Canada says keep quiet but there's no point nobody's he_


End file.
